Lonely Sea
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: A sacrifice was to be made in order to appease the wrath of the sea and there are no better sacrifice than the pariah of the island. This sacrifice doomed her descendant to the same fate and centuries later, a boy was born with the same beauty and power the ancestor had. Will he be able to end the cycle of sacrifice and appease the loneliness in the heart of the Sea God? (Yaoi)


**Alright this is seriously a plot bunny induced writing. I seriously doesn't have any plan for this fic, just wanting to get it out from my mind. If I am serious about this, there will be a second chapter but don't put your hope high.**

 **And yep this is going to be a shounen-ai/yaoi fic. So don't like, don't read.**

 **Warning: YAOI, MALE X MALE**

 **Pairing: Umigami x Takashi**

 **"Hello"** = Umigami speaking

 _ **"Hello" =**_ Umigami thought

"Hello" = Normal speaking

 _"Hello"_ = Normal thought

"One can never change a fate set into stone."

He let out a dry chuckle upon hearing the verse read by the priest. Out of all people gathered here, he knew it very well, well acquaintance with it even to the border of intimacy. He is after all a sacrificial lamb. The sole purpose of him being kept alive was to be sacrificed to the Sea God.

Legend says, human comes from the sea. They could breathe underwater and live amongst fishes. Yet as the years passed, they became curious of the surface. Those who were fascinated by the life on the surface had casted away the special robe given to them by the Sea God; the robe that allowed them to live underwater.

Following their own desires and stubbornness, those who went to the surface began starting their own life and were now known as human or land people. Their lives were prospering at first but they soon met with the many hardships that awaited them on the surface. A long drought spell was casted on the land and water began to dry up to the point people are waging war over it.

They began to think that the Sea God must have been angry at them for leaving the sea and that thinking is true in so many ways.

Losses of lives were uncountable and on the brink of desperation, they offered a girl as a sacrifice and sent her out into the sea on a boat along with more other offering of food. The sea had subsided in its wrath and peace returned to the land.

That was the beginning of the sacrificing ritual or better known as Ofunehiki.

Yet humans began to get lulled by the calmness of the sea and began to stop sending offering to Sea God. Once again, the Sea God showed its wrath in the form of raging sea. Every eighty years, the sea will rage like an unstoppable force. It destroys everything that stood in its path of carnage and none could stop it.

That is until they decided to sacrifice the pariah of the village, a woman known for her inhuman beauty and powerful spiritual energy that enabled her to see what others could not and enslave the creatures of the dark. The sea stopped in its mindless rage and began to lull peacefully once again.

It all started with that. The people of the land began sacrificing the woman that descended from her, all of it done without protest or questions. The sacrificial lamb are not allowed to question their fate.

It was an unfair fate but no one can change it, no one dared to go against the words of the Sea God.

But this time, there were no female born into the sacrificed family, only a boy with inhuman beauty that was said to rival his great ancestor and also the same powerful spiritual energy that she had. It was said that he was supposed to be her reincarnation.

The people of the land were wary to sacrifice a male when it was only female they had offered to the sea previously but they have no choice. The sea is raging, demanding the sacrifice it was promised.

So it brought to this situation.

One Natsume Takashi stood tall on the sacrificial altar, face calm and accepting of his fate. He did not resist it when heavy ropes were tied around him, chaining him to the rock that would pull him down to the bottom of the sea, where he will lie there for eternity.

"Please accept this humble sacrifice that we offer you."

The priest read the last verse on the ancient manuscript and the aged man turned his gaze toward the soon to be sacrificed man. It is truly a pity to sacrifice this young adolescent. He is a very wise person despite his young age and never had he met someone with so much kindness.

"Does your heart hold resentment for us, who doomed you to this fate?"

The old priest questioned the golden haired adolescent but the blonde merely gave him the small gentle smile that he would give to anyone who asked him that question.

It is a heart-breaking sight to see.

"My heart is incapable of holding such a powerful emotion, Head Priest. I had been prepared to accept this fate since birth. How could I hate you when I am doing this for the sake of those I love?"

The old priest lowered his head in shame for his doubt.

Takashi smiled softly and looked ahead toward the open sea. He had long since accepted the undeniable fact that his life would end this way. His heart was already prepared to embrace this fate and he could not hold even a speck of hate toward those who condemned him to this end. He is doing this willingly in order to protect the life of his people. If his insignificant life could save them, then he would gladly exchange it for their sake.

"May you rest in peace at the bottom of the sea, in the embrace of Umigami-sama."

With that said, the boulder that he was tied to was thrown into the sea. Takashi closed his eyes, waiting for the moment where the rock will sink deep enough and it will pull on the rope he was tied with.

It did not take long and soon enough, he was already pummelling down for the sea. The wind blew his long strands of golden hair back, sending it dancing erratically as he neared the surface of the water.

'For the sake of those I love, I hope you will continue on living without looking back.'

He thought with heavy heart and shuddered softly when the cold water of the sea embraced him. He did not resist it when he was pulled deeper into the dark abyss, until he could not even see the light breaking through the surface of the water at all.

His chest hurt as his lung begged for air and his eyes sting from the salty water. The abyss felt cold and lonely and it made him wonder.

Is this what was felt by Umigami-sama?

To be alone in this dark abyss with no one to accompany it, it must have been painful. Just thinking about it makes his heart ache in sadness for the Sea God.

 ** _"_** ** _Why do feel sadness for something that caused you this fate?"_**

A deep voice reached his ears and he opened his eyes to gaze upon the celestial being. Amber orbs met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen and his lips morphed into a small smile.

"Because I know the pain of loneliness….Umigami-sama….."

Sea water began to invade his lung the moment he opened his mouth to speak but he did not regret it. Even a God can feel the loneliness and if he could appease it just a bit, he would never regret it because being alone is more painful than death.

He out of all people knew the pain of being alone.

He grew up in a life where everyone distanced themselves from him, none wanting to get attached to him because all of them knew; he will one day perish from their life and they do not want to feel the pain of losing it. And Takashi did not blame them for it. He would have done the same if he was in their shoes.

It was painful to be treated as if he never existed but he is fine with it now. He had come to the term that he will never be dear to anyone, even to his parents or family.

Slowly but gradually, his vision continue to waver and so did his consciousness. His body do not have any more oxygen needed to sustain him and his live are slowly slipping away to nothingness.

 ** _"_** ** _Do you wish for a second chance in life?"_**

Takashi would have shaken his head if he has the energy to do so. He does not want to live a life where no one would love him the way he did them, it is just too painful.

'I only wished that you will one day find someone to appease your loneliness Umigami-sama.'

He thought sadly as darkness began to envelope him. There are no longer any ways for him to last any longer and he would readily embrace his soon to be demise.

Yet as he was losing his consciousness, something warm wrapped itself around him and he did not resist it, grateful for the warmth that encased him at the end of his life.

'Thank you Umigami-sama.'

That was his last thought before letting the darkness takes over him.

 **Well as per usual leave your review on the way out. I would love to hear your thought about it**

 **Y.L**


End file.
